


Jay’s sight

by olzh



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Dark Forest (Warriors), F/F, F/M, M/M, RiverClan (Warriors), ShadowClan (Warriors), Silverpelt (Warriors), StarClan (Warriors), ThunderClan (Warriors), WindClan (Warriors)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23693128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olzh/pseuds/olzh
Summary: This fan made book is technically a au based around Jayfeather. In which he was still born blind but instead of three there will be Jayfeather struggling in a world full of senses. Aswell as him walking in dreams as such.  I've decided to have it so he basically has dovewings hearing taste and smell, and Jayfeather will still be able to read others emotions.  You may ask "why Jayfeather?" Because when I read the first dialogue from him he had instantly declared my favourite warrior, although some of the action based stuff was mainly in hollyleafs POV and lionblazes POV I found them kinda bland from going to the grumpy and witty cat to a overly stale and bland POV from his siblings. I know that some people will disagree with that but honestly I just love jayfeather so I wanted to make a jayfeather centric book, that will hopefully go on for awhile I have no clue if I’ll redo the whole ark but I honestly just want to write about jayfeather so if you wanna continue than you’re gonna wanna strap those seat belts in.
Relationships: Ashfur/Squirrelflight (Warriors), Brambleclaw/Squirrelflight (Warriors), Crowfeather/Leafpool (Warriors), Firestar/Sandstorm (Warriors)
Kudos: 26





	Jay’s sight

Night darkness chilled Jaykit as he snuggled within his sheep woolen nest, even though he disliked that the other kits didn't get any but he was silently greatful for his aunties kindness, he was sore after playing with his hyperactive Kin.  
Even though his tail was over his nose and with tiny paws over his large ears, they sounded as if they were a whiskers length away, snores filled the hollow as he contemplated if cats accually slept with all the ruckus. His ear twitched as a apprentice snapped a large twig near the Windclan border, he forced his sapphire blue eyes closed as he practically shoved himself into unwelcome sleep.

His eyes drifted open misted with drowsiness, he hauled his stiff muscles out of his nest as Jaykit stretched as his spine arched upwards.

"Somecat didn't sleep last night I see!" Ferncloud mewed with mirth. Jaykit span around facing his caretaker. Her kits were only a moon old, as they mewled he could smell their sweet milk scent that tangled within their pelts.

"Did too!" Jaykit snickered, his own pelt ruffled with the very essence of sleep still clinging on. He sat next to the kits and the Queen and began to detangle his soft silver pelt.  
His eyes twinkled with amusement, the young Queen gently cuffed the kit's ears as he huffed with annoyance.

"I still cannot believe that you and your siblings are nearly six moons old! When did you grow up so fast huh?" Ferncloud mused as clear sadness filled her thoughts, invading them like a nest of wasps, Ferncloud looked after Jaykit, Lionkit and Hollykit since Squirrelflight hadn't produced milk and Fernclouds milk was early she cared for them like her own, and for that he appreciated since his own mother had never even wanted to atleast look at him.  
A pit of sadness swirled in his belly, she had given us up at the chance! Jaykits thoughts busied his mind as hurt and jealousy buzzed around him like mosquitoes.

**Author's Note:**

> 🤡


End file.
